Drive: Song of Engine!
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: Madoka Aragami is a young officer apart of the Special Investigation Unit, and is willing to save every life possible after losing some close to him during the Global Freeze. Now he has to solve cases, while fighting two enemies and make a lot of allies in order to help fulfill his goal. Now watch as he starts his engine by becoming Kamen Rider Drive! Let's go for a test drive!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kamen Rider Drive or Symphogear.**

**Gear 1: Getting Your Engines Started**

_Five years ago the world experienced a sudden stop in time called Global Freeze. Everything froze as the essence of time itself had stopped, along with everyone else who were leading on with their daily lives. It was a horrible day…If the Noise weren't bad enough; humanity is forced to survive against other creatures from the unknown-that appeared during the Global Freeze._

_Cities were ruined and people have lost a lot of loved ones that day, along with other close people with a few remaining. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good as we already had trouble with those space alien Noise creatures. Of course, there are those who fight against the Noise but aren't doing anything about these other bastards! Whatever they are, and wherever they came from I swear…_

_I'll crush them all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Park<strong>

Two pair of eyes awoke to the sight of the clear blue sky within in their sight. The owner of said eyes merely groaned narrowing his eyes, looking irritated at something. One couldn't tell if it was out of something that actually bothered him or if he just looked like that in general. Either way, it seemed to scare everyone around him once people met his gaze and caught a glimpse of him.

He stood from the grass and dusted himself off, and then stretched his arms out. He noticed people continuing to stare at him and he stared back only to receive some frightening looks and people trying to avoid his gaze.

"_What a bunch of cowards…"_ he scoffed in thought as the sun shined down on him. He is a seventeen year old with black spiky hair with white streaks, and his eyes were two different colors meaning that he has heterochromia iridum; with the right being a bluish/green color and the left magenta. And on his left cheek is a scar. He wore a black jumpsuit, blue fingerless gloves, a blue vest worn over the jacket that had the symbol of a shield on the left pocket over his chest that spelled "Special Unit" indicating that he must be a cop of some sort cop. The look on his face said otherwise. This is Madoka Aragami.

Madoka let out a sigh as he decided to leave the park. Once he was about to walk away from the park, he heard a woman's voice calling out to him. "There you are!" He knew who this was and she was just pissing him off. Before he could turn to face the woman, his hand was cuffed and he just growled in irritation. "Jeez, I can't believe you ran off like that!"

"Piss off! I was about to head back!" Madoka snarled as he cocked his head to see a woman around her early twenties no older than twenty two at best. She has dark brunette hair tied in a bun that was covered by a blue officer hat, which had the same shield symbol on it like the one on his vest. She wore a matching outfit, the one that the women wore. However, unlike his outfit that's meant for getting into fights, she wore something more professional. She wore a white dress shirt with a red tie, a blue blazer over it and a skirt, and a pair of black boots. This is Kiriko Shinjima.

"Well this is your fault for sneaking out at times, Madoka!" Kiriko said.

Madoka grunted at the woman as they started to walk back to baser, where they came from. The boy frowned as he noticed people starting at them. "Will you please undo these cuffs? People already think I'm a delinquent, they don't need more of reason to now that I'm cuffed by some police woman."

Kiriko looked at Madoka for a brief moment before releasing him from his restraints. Once they were off he rubbed his wrist due to how tight Kiriko had them on him.

"Come on, let's go." Kiriko said turning away from him and continued to walk.

Madoka sighed and followed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuruma Driving School<strong>

Madoka sighed as Kiriko and himself walked towards their work place, which is actually a police driving school or just some DMV place. This is where other officers and detectives work at too. Madoka is actually embarrassed to work at a place that's practically a driving school/police station. When he started to work for these people, he was ready to leave but of course, Kiriko had stopped him and soon he joined. The only is that: couldn't they have moved to a different location? Or perhaps put him in some bad neighborhood, where he can beat everyone punk he sees?

* * *

><p><strong>Special Investigation Unit-InvestigationOffice Room**

Madoka stepped into the office room with Kiriko as they spotted their other co-workers.

First is the Special Investigation Unit Police Chief, Jun Honganji. He is man in his late forties or so with gelled slick black hair, brown eyes, and wore the men's uniform with a black leather jacket over the dress shirt. He was sitting in his desk looking at his phone, as he wore an anxious look as if he were waiting for something to happen. To Madoka, he was just someone who should quickly retire before getting himself killed. Also, he has this weird fascination with fortune telling and Feng Shui. Madoka could only question why this guy is the chief and his boss for that matter, but oh well…

Next is the Network Researcher, Kyo Saijo, a nerdish man who specializes in doing all of the research for the team and tells them where they need to go for leads. Madoka thinks he's an okay guy but…he has this odd obsession with occult stuff that just seems impossible to find, and he carries these creepy dolls with him that just creep him out sometimes. Plus, if you thought that was bad, he has a bad sense of fashion too. Kyo wore a white shirt with yellow lines and red buttoned up shirt along with green shorts that added more to his nerdish appearance.

Madoka shifted his gaze to another man, who is the lieutenant of First Division. His name is Genpachiro Otta, the foul-mouthed bastard who belittles the S.I.U and called them an "Occult Club" instead of taking them seriously as investigators. He and Madoka don't get along due to various reasons. Hell, he uses the fact that he's too old be arguments with a seventeen year old.

Finally the mechanical worker of the group is Rinna Sawagami, an attractive woman who can catch the attention of any man as they would fall head over heels for her. Literally. She had long brunette hair, matching eyes, and wore a long white lab coat indicating that she's in the science field of sorts. Madoka can't find any issues with her, but he still keeps an eye out just in case.

"Oh Kiriko-chan, nice catch!" smiled Jun showing her the screen on his phone that said the woman's name and had the color blue on it. "See? Didn't I tell you that you're lucky color for the day is blue…?" Madoka snorted at this.

"Aren't you too old to be relying on some silly predications, captain?" Madoka said, scowling at the man who just smiled at him.

"I see our delinquent-boy officer was out playing hooky again, eh?" Genpachiro mocked as Madoka went up to him.

"Screw you, Otta!" Both had their foreheads pressing against each other as they growled at one another. They tried pushing each other back for dominance.

"Little punk!" growled the lieutenant.

"Alright you two that's enough!" Kiriko stepped in and pulled Madoka away from him as he looked away from the older man.

He swears one of these days he'll lure him into some alley one day, and then kick his ass before sending him to a damn hospital!

"Shame on you, Lieutenant Otta for picking on Madoka-chan like that." Rinna said looking at the man with a disappointed look.

Gen looked away out of embarrassment and glanced at the different colored eyed boy, who smirked at him in triumph. The older man just looked away from him and crossed his arms.

Madoka replaced with his smirk with an annoyed look as he glanced at Rinna, who smiled at him. "Stop adding "chan" to my name will ya! I don't like it!" Madoka hates it when she adds 'chan' to his name. It makes him feel awkward and that he's being called a girl instead of a guy. He hates his name at times.

"Aww, but Madoka-chan." Rinna sweetly said getting closer to him making him feel uncomfortable. "You have such a nice name and it should be treated as such."

"Whatever!" Madoka turned away from her and crossed his arms in irritation.

"Alright everyone, let's settle down shall we?" Jun said as everyone looked at him. "Now that everyone is here, we need to discuss our issue which is…" He walked over to the white board and flipped it to revealing words the spelled "Destiny Shift". Madoka gripped his arm of his jacket tightly because he knew what that meant.

"Basically we're going to talk about something that we already know about? Is that the case, Chief?" Madoka stared at Jun who nodded.

"Now then, time for my announcement everyone!" Jun happily said and continued. "Our department has been called in to help in an investigation! Isn't that shame?" Everyone looked at him awkwardly because of the complaint in his tone sounding like a child.

"Isn't that what our department is here for? To help solve crimes and investigations…" Madoka stated before letting out a sigh. "Well I guess it wasn't a coincident that our department was called, since basically almost everyone officer in town has to be on a look out for the Noise. I mean, Otta here and his department is one of the few who hasn't been called out to watch out for them. What a shame…"

"Hey! If First Division was called in to keep a watch out for those freaky aliens, I bet we would be doing something unlike you guys! And I bet we'd still be solving cases!" the First Division Lieutenant exclaimed. Truth be told, he was actually scared to face those creatures.

"Shut up already! Why don't you get the hell out of here already!? This isn't even your department in the first place, ya bastard!" Gen was about to say something until Madoka looked at Kyo completely ignoring him. So what type of investigation are we working on?"

"We're working on a murder case. Over the past week there have been four murders and during those times, a Destiny Shift has occurred in nearby local gyms, skate parks, and sometimes Lydian Music Academy as well." said Kyo showing them the areas on his i-Pad.

"But they mostly occur in those places in particular, right? The school is just a part time thing?" Kiriko asked.

"That's right."

"But there have to be other places too. I mean it seems pretty stupid just to target those places." Madoka said.

"Who knows? But all we know is that the shifts aren't happening around the school often. So it should be okay." Kyo replied not seeing anything wrong with the school. But still it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out.

"Well…" Gen straightened his tie. "I guess this is a job for First Division then. Later." He left the room much to Madoka's relief knowing that bastard is finally out of this room. Hell, he's not even part of this unit so he should be gone!

"Now that we have that jackass out of here, why don't we do something about it?" Madoka said, looking at his teammates.

"Not yet, there's still something that I need to get ready before you and Kirko-chan head out." replied Rinna only making Madoka frown at her. "Ah, but don't worry. It won't take more than twenty minutes at best. So relax and try to snag a cute girl over at the Lydian Music School if you can, okay?" She winked at him.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever do something stupid as that." Madoka turned to walk out of the door. Before his foot even made it to the other side of said door, Jun suddenly called out to him.

"Madoka-kun…" the different color eyed teen reacted by catching a pair of keys in his hand. "Since you won't be busy till Rinn-chan is finished working on her device, can you wash that red car out there? I think it's getting a little dirty."

"Sure…" Madoka said before leaving the room without looking at them.

When Madoka walked out of the room everyone looked at each other knowingly.

"I wonder if he'll be okay?" wondered Kyo looking at the direction where their young teammate had went.

"Madoka-kun is a tough boy; he can handle himself just fine. Besides, he's still young and has a lot to look forward to after all." Jun said with a smile on his face as he checked for the teen's fortune to confirm that he is right.

"But still…he is a boy." Rinna said concerned for her cute teammate.

"If the chief says he'll be okay, then he'll be okay." Kiriko said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere else right now. Call me when you're finished." The woman left leaving the trio alone in the room now.

* * *

><p><strong>With Madoka<strong>

Madoka was outside washing a red race car that looked pretty odd to him. It was red with black sides and a black padding like square pad on top of it with two white lines-that went the headlights that were shaped as rockets. It had a silver metal plate that came from its right leaving the left a little exposed. It had two extra wheels hanging up acting as the rear wings. And finally, it had the Special Unit shield symbol on it.

While cleaning the car, he wondered where it came from or who it belongs to because he's never seen it until today. It was strange how a small police place like this can afford such a cool yet odd looking car.

The different colored eyed teen grabbed the hose to rinse off the soap on the car. Once he was done with that, he was about to grab the rag so he could dry it but decided not to. His mind was going somewhere else at the moment, and his body was telling him to take a quick break. Listening to his instincts, Madoka opened the car door and sat in the seat as he let out a sigh.

He looked at his hand and tightened it into a fist as he began to remember something he's been trying to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Ago<strong>

_A twelve year old Madoka Aragami, was running though the city streets as he looked at everyone that panicked. He could tell that all of them were scared. And so was he._

_Who wouldn't? _

_Any kid his age or young perhaps slightly older would be flipping out of their minds right now. All of the people were just running screaming while the families were trying to keep themselves together for the sake of the kids._

_Madoka was breathing heavily as he tried to look for whoever he was looking for. Then he suddenly fell on the ground as he felt the ground shake due to another explosion that was caused by the mechanical creatures that appeared out of nowhere. He even heard gun fires from the military that arrived shortly after this whole thing started._

_The boy picked himself up and tried to run again only to wince in pain. He looked down to see that his left leg had a cut on it. He ripped a piece of clothing off his shirt and quickly tied it around his injury. There was no way that something like this was going to stop him! Madoka proceeded to run through the ruined streets and began to yell out…_

"_WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Madoka quickly snapped his eyes open realizing that he went down memory lane. He felt something stream down his left cheek where his scar is, and raised his hand to wipe it off. With a glance he looked at it and realized that it was…

"A tear…?" he quietly said in a low whisper. Madoka stared at the tear with his different colored eyes as he grinded his teeth out frustration before someone's voice interrupted him.

"Oi, are you going to take a step forward and become a warrior yet?" asked a disembodied voice that surprised the teen as he looked to the seat beside him to see if there was someone else with him. Oddly enough, nobody was sitting beside him or even inside with him for a matter of fact. It wasn't impossible to get inside the car, since all the doors are unlocked and the keys are somewhere in here too.

"What the…?" Madoka blinked as he rubbed his temples to calm his brain down. _"Am I hearing things now? Ugh…I must be going insane."_

"I'm right here…" the voice said again and this time Madoka was paying attention to tell that it was a man's voice.

Madoka hesitated to respond as he had no idea where this voice was coming from.

He was about to get out of the car thinking that he might need to go back outside for some fresh air again. There was no way he is going to stay in here and lose his mind.

When Madoka placed his hand on the door handle, he suddenly hears the doors locking itself as he tried to open it. He even used brute force too.

"Don't be hasty now." the disembodied male voice said trying to reason with the boy while calming him down. "You know, you sure are fierce."

"Yeah…? And you sure are pissin' me off whoever or whatever you are. I bet you're some AI that was designed to protect this car, am I right?" Madoka said as he began to look for some odd looking device in the car. This car is weird on the outside, but it should have something that stands out though on its insides.

"I apologize if I have aggravated you in any way. Please, forgive me." the voice apologized as Madoka calmed down somewhat. He let his anger and irritation get the best of him. Taking a deep breath, the different color eyed teen slumped back into the seat letting himself relax.

"No…I guess I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry." Madoka sighed as he was still scanning for something odd.

"That it is alright. I know you feel upset and have an unpleasing feeling to you. Believe me, I have been there before." it said making Madoka raise a brow. Is a machine supposed to feel that way? Oh well, never mind.

"Aren't you just a machine?" he asked.

"On the contrary, there are many things in life that have feelings. Even machines, if it does not seem so."

Madoka spotted something that looked like a face, only that it was just glowing red lights that formed a face. Whatever it was he knew that this is where the voice is coming from. He got a closer look at it only to see that it was some kind of silver object with the front design of a car, which had yellow headlights, speed meters with two behind a larger one that was black with the red "S" on it. Also, it had a red button on side that said "Press" and finally it has this red key-like object that seems to be twistable or at least he hopped it did.

"Ah, so this is where you're coming from?" Madoka said poking at the strange device.

"_Exactly!_" it said in english which Madoka understood due to some classes he took. Also it made a smiley face as well. It was a little bit weird but he'll get used to it. "I'm the one in charge of this car as I control it remotely."

"Huh…So that's why I wasn't able to leave, eh? Oh well…" he shrugged before looking at. "So tell me, why am I trapped in here? Or more likely why did_ you_ trap me in here?"

"To recruit you of course." the silver object said.

"Recruit me?" Madoka blinked staring at the object. "Sorry, but I already work as an officer, despite being a rookie though."

"Well you don't see rookies owning cars like this, do you?" it asked making a smiley face.

"Uh…yeah, sorry pal, I don't think I can own a car that has a will of its own and is being controlled by some AI machine. Hell, I bet someone is just controlling you from outside this car anyway." Madoka said trying to reason that this might be a prank.

"You think so?" the object said before it suddenly detached itself from its place and then went to Madoka, who was surprised to see that this thing had just come off and was coming after him. He tried to push it back by waving his arms, but the object had suddenly attached itself on his waist like…a belt?

"Wait, you're a belt!? No, never mind that just get off me will ya!" Madoka yelled trying to get the belt off him.

"Sorry but you and I are now currently partners now." the belt said only making the boy growl as he was punch the window before hearing a knock on the window. He turned to see that it was Kiriko. Quickly, he hid the belt underneath his jumpsuit and pressed the window button down. "Did Rinna finish making that device yet?"

"She did." the woman replied as Madoka opened the car door (Thank God), stepped out and slammed the car door just to tell the belt on him that he's getting on his nerves now. Suddenly he felt his waist tightening his waist. He growled knowing this bastard on him just grinding his gears now.

* * *

><p><strong>Skate Park<strong>

Everyone was having fun as skateboarders were showing off their cool tricks to all of their friends and others, who happened to pass and wanted to watch them perform.

There were two people, a teen boy and girl who were having fun as they watched the skaters do their tricks as they just laughed and have fun.

The boy had pulled out his phone wanting to call one of his friends, but then…something had happened. Before anyone knew it, a pink wave of light suddenly appeared as the skate area suddenly wobbled as if it were something like liquid. However, this only lasted for a short second before everything started to move at normal speed again.

"Eh?" the girl questioned in surprise. "Was that a…"

"Slowdown?" the boy finished as he looked down at his phone only to see the warning signal. "It is…"

Suddenly both of them heard footsteps approaching their direction. They looked to see a man with shoulder length, shaggy hair wearing a gray A-shirt, green hoodie vest, and black pants. He took off his hood as proceed towards them and gave a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Investigation Unit HQ<strong>

"What the hell is this!?" Madoka shouted as he and Kiriko made it back into the room, where Rinna presented them some sort of stupid looking head wear. He was looking at some metal hat-like thing with red alarms on it, yellow and pink light bulbs, and it had some yellow round thing on it that he can't even begin to know what it is or what it's called. Plus, there was some kind of metal backpack-like machine, and a metal gun-like spry thing that has a bunch of antennas sticking out of it.

"This is your new investigation tool!" Rinna happily announced. "It's meant to trace particles of a Destiny Shift, so when one occurs or when it is about to come; these little puppies will sense it in a heartbeat!"

"But do they have to be so stupid-looking?" Madoka asked not liking the idea of wearing these things.

"We might as well have to put up with it, Madoka." Kiriko said about to wear her gear.

"There is no way in hell I'd be caught dead wearing THAT!" argued the boy as he turned and crossed his arms refusing to wear it.

"Mou~! Don't be like that Madoka-chan, just give it a try!" Rinna asked cutely only making him scoff.

"Hell no!" he replied.

Kiriko was about to say something before her phone went off. She reached her pocket and picked it up before letting out a surprise gasp. "Madoka, we don't have time for this right now! There's been another murder in one of the sights!"

"What? Where at?"

"A skate park, we have to go now!" she said. "And just put that on already and live with the embarrassment in wearing it!"

"It's not embarrassing to wear!" Rinna pouted. She would like to think that her creation is stylish and fun to wear also.

"_And clearly, you have no fashion sense...Hell, it's not even normal!"_ Madoka scowled as he was about to walk out of the room before he was suddenly handcuffed by Kiriko, who looked at him with her usual stoic look. He however just glared at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Skate Park<strong>

"_Goddammit!"_ Madoka mentally shouted as he was beyond pissed off. Kiriko and he are now arriving at the crime scene, where the event took place but…here he is wearing Rinna's ridiculous slowdown gear! Kiriko had somehow forced him to wear the stupid thing as he reluctantly had no choice. Hell, he would be sitting out of this case if it meant not wearing this shame as a gear. And what's more is that he actually did refuse to go, but the damn belt wanted to go so he was going to wear it regardless.

The different colored eyed teen had made a HUGE mistake getting into the red car because when he stepped in, the belt had taken control-remotely- and drove his ass over as the passenger he was forced to become earlier.

"Stop fussing and do what you're supposed to do." Kiriko told him knowing that he's still upset about wearing the slowdown gear Rinna made. Kiriko actually agrees with him about wearing this funny looking gear. Hopefully they can talk to her about converting into something smaller.

Both investigators made their way towards Lieutenant Otta, who they spotted talking to another officer probably someone from First Division. Said officer noticed them and informed the man that they were here.

"Gen-san, the Metro Special Unit is here." the officer said looking at them.

"Ah, so Kiriko-chan and the brat are here, eh?" Otta said, looking at the two before gapping at the slowdown gear they were wearing. However, the Lieutenant quickly noticed that Madoka and began to laugh at him. Of course, the boy had to growl at him.

"Shut up, you old bastard!" Madoka went up to Otta about to punch him, but Kiriko grabbed the collar of his black jacket and pulled him back.

"We don't have time for this." Kiriko said as the beeping of their helmets was going off.

"What is that sound?" asked Otta.

"These ridiculous helmets are supposed to sense for slowdown particles, so they make that noise when one is nearby or is in the area." Madoka informed before walking away from him. Usually he wouldn't tell him jack squat, but they have a job to do and if lives are at stake here then he has to put up with him. Madoka made his way over to the victim on the stretcher who was oddly red all over the place. He took off the helmet, much to his relief, and examined the body looking at it curiously while raising a brow. "What the hell…?"

"That's how we found four other victims this week. All of them were red once we had found them." Lieutenant Otta said, walking behind Madoka looked at him.

"Got any idea who or what might have caused this?" he asked.

"Not sure. But whoever the killer is, I'm positive that he's using some kind of weird device to do this to them." the older man said. "And there's no way I'm going to believe in this Destiny Shift crap. It doesn't even exist, not like we need you guys to take over for my investigation if it is."

"That's also one of the reasons why I don't like you, ya ass." Madoka said before walking away from him. If there was anything that Madoka hates other than people who piss him off and tries to start a fight with him, are the ones who deny the truth of reality. Those who intend to ignore things by simply closing their eyes; are people that can't accept the truth for what it is. Because people like that are just weak, and he can never bring himself to do such a thing.

Madoka looked down on the ground and spotted a piece of paper colored silver that must have been from some sort of wrapper. He crouched down and picked it up placing it in a bag. "Well this must be important…"

As he was about to continue his investigation, the helmet began to go haywire as the alarms were getting louder and louder. Then, with widen eyes, he began to feel himself slow down; his pace began to feel heavy as if he were wearing weights.

"Watch out, Madoka! It's starting to happen!" the Belt warned as the boy mentally cursed.

"_Damn it!" _Even though he was moving in slow motion, Madoka was able to see the reactions of those around him caught up in the slowdown. Of course, as expected, the so-called Lieutenant was denying the whole thing like the coward he is. Madoka can only scoff at how this guy can deny what's happening right now before his eyes. Not wanting to waste his energy on some delusional punk, he decided to look for what was causing the Destiny Shift. He noticed Kiriko was looking for what caused it too, until he spotted someone who could freely move through the slowdown. _"He's walking through the slow down normally as if it were still normal speed, so…is he one causing it!?"_ Madoka glared at him as his fist were slowly tightening. Thanks to this damn slowdown there was nothing he can do, even if he wanted to! He doesn't have the power.

Madoka watched to man who was walking freely through the Destiny Shift, until he suddenly was enveloped into some red digital-like energy concealing his whole body transforming into some kind of monster. The different colored eyed teen was surprised as said eyes had widened at the sight.

Standing before him is a humanoid robot-like monster, its body was all black; the finger tips were silver metal with holes that would appear to look or act like a gun's barrel where it would shoot bullets from, and its head was white with some features of a cobra to it with the mouth in front, and the neck ribs extending to the sides of its head. Oddly enough, Madoka spotted the numbers 029 on it chest.

"It's…one of them." Madoka cursed, remembering seeing one of those creatures before. This must be one of the ones who appeared during the Global Freeze five years ago! Said robot-like creature noticed the teen looking at him. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, effortlessly holding him up with one arm.

"Well, don't you look like a lively one now." the robotic cobra-like creature said observing Madoka more closely. "I can see a lot of fire in those eyes. You also look strong as well, which backs up that angry look. Hmm…? However, those eyes and that scar aren't cutting the look though it fits to your outside appearance."

Madoka wanted to break free so he could this guy's ass so badly, but he can't do anything! However, that doesn't mean he's going to give up without putting up a fight or at least some kind of resistance! The robotic cobra monster had taken notice of this and merely chuckled at him as if he were nothing.

"You seem like one of those guys who won't go down till they've been roughed up. Perhaps beating you two or three times should do the trick before rendering you unconscious." commented the robotic cobra. "Well, that what's I'm looking for!" He raised his arm and delivered a punch to Madoka's gut, making him cough a little bit of blood as he could already feel his whole body getting weak. The robot threw him against the wall before picking him up again.

"Shift Cars, Assemble!" the belt commanded as multiple sounds of horns were heard honking.

The robotic monster looked to see where the honking was coming from until he hit by a small orange blur. Madoka was soon released from his grip one he was knocked back by one of those small cars.

"Madoka, are you alright?" the belt asked, concerned.

Madoka stood up and coughed a little before looking at three little cars that saved him. He could see an orange, green, and purple car that were as small as toys and somehow was able to create tracks of their own accord. "I'll be fine…" he responded back.

The orange Shift Car known as Max Flare continued to honk as if to warn the AI monster that if he came any closer to Madoka; he will attack him. Its road had burned in flames showing that it meant business. The robotic cobra number 029 growled as he raised his fingers and began to shoot all three Shift Cars once they began to drive on the ground. Of course, he wasn't able to hit them due to how agile they were with their speed. Max Flare created its road and quickly went up to the robotic cobra's face, this knocking it back with brute force.

Number 029 flew back until his behind had landed on the ground, but it quickly felt pain on his behind and immediately stood up shouting in pain. He looked down to see the green Shift Car known as Funky Spike. He was about to shoot the Shift Car when purple flying projectiles of shurikens came flying at him, hitting his face. The purple Shift Car dubbed as Midnight Shadow continued to fire more of its attacks at him.

Max Flare saw this as an opportunity to combine his attacks with his comrades. He created his tracks that soon burned in flames, creating a ring of fiery roads around him. The cobra robotic monster number 029 looked confused as the orange Shift Car jumped off its road. Midnight Shadow went towards the fiery road ring and fired its shuriken which soon were ignited in flames powering up its attacks. The black robotic cobra scoffed he created a shield with its hand protecting him from the attacks, it pushed him back somewhat, but he still stood nonetheless. Once his guard was down, Funky Spike quickly moved as it extended the spikes from its car form and spun around into the fire ring; enveloping it in flames before hitting the robotic cobra back.

"Ah, screw this!" the number 029 robotic cobra shouted before shooting his bullets on the ground, smoke occurred and once it was clear he was already gone. The Shift Cars decided to take their leave as well.

"Whoa." Madoka was shocked to see that tiny cars were strong enough to push that creature away and forcing it to retreat. "What are they, friends of yours?"

"Not my allies, but yours as well." the belt said with a smile. Madoka looked around to check to see that everyone was alright, and thankfully they were. All of them were moving at normal speeds again and so was he. Letting out a sigh, Madoka went over to Kiriko to see what they were dealing with.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Madoka simply walked around the city streets as he thought about the events from earlier. He spoke with Kiriko about that robotic monster they saw, and discussed about what they were going to do about it. Of course, they had no answer or solutions to dealing with it but…there was one way. Madoka knew the belt had the answers to dealing with that thing, since his Shift Cars were able to move freely through the Destiny Shift and was able to drive said monster away. As a police officer, Madoka knew the belt was keeping a lot of secrets. Oddly enough, he plans not ask any personal questions since that wasn't his style. He would rather wait until he decides to tell his story whenever he felt the time right.

He scanned the area to see if they were somewhat alone despite a few people waking by. After that, Madoka could see there weren't that many people around, so he can talk the belt without any problems.

"Hey…" Madoka began and the belt knew he was talking to him. "What was that creature back there? And what did it want?"

"It was called a Roimude." the belt answered.

"Roimude?" questioned Madoka.

"Yes, Roimudes are living AI robots that have developed a will of their own and are set on destroying this world just like those Noise creatures. However, they want to destroy everything leaving no life behind."

"I see." Madoka faintly nodded. He knew the Noise only attack humans and don't bother with anything else.

"The Roimude we saw is a Cobra-Type."

"Cobra-Type?" blinked Madoka. "You mean there are other types too?"

"Only by three which are cobras, bats, and spiders." explained the belt.

"So how many of them are there? I mean that one had the numbers "029" on it, so there has to be more right?" Madoka said, deducing that there had to more due to those numbers on it chest. "And that's also the reason why you want to recruit me."

"_Exactly!_ You sure catch on quick." the belt smiled.

"Why do you want to recruit me in first place? I mean, there has to be someone better than me at this gig." Madoka said knowing that someone other than him could do what the belt is asking him to do.

"Because I merely think you have potential. Also, I can see that there is something more to you than you let on, on the outside. I can see your angry expression is just a façade that hides what you really feel. What it may be? I do not know. What I do know is that you care for others deeply." the belt stated.

Madoka slightly averted his eyes as if wanting to ignore what he wanted to the statement. There was no way in hell that he's going to admit that the belt was right about what he had just said. Hell, he may hate people who deny reality and said that he wouldn't do it himself, but this is the only thing he will NEVER admit to. His image and as well as his reputation is at stake here!

"Whatever."

That was all Madoka could say at the moment.

Oh well…

As Madoka continued to walk, he accidently bumped into someone and heard the sound of a girl's voice spotting said figure falling down on her behind. He looked down to see a girl with short light brownish hair, brownish almost yellow eyes, and she appeared to be a year or two younger than Madoka himself. She wore a black blazer, white dress shirt with red tie, blue skirt, white long stockings, and a pair of dress shoes.

Madoka recognized the uniform as it was the girl's school uniform that was worn by the female students at Lydian Music Academy. He looked around to see if that school was nearby anywhere, but remembered that he wasn't and that classes should be over by now because it was late into the evening.

"Owie…" Madoka heard the girl complain as he sighed and placed a hand in front of her.

"Here…" the girl looked up to see a scary teenage boy wearing some kind of funny looking police outfit and stared at her with this intensity in his eyes with some annoyance.

"Uh…?" Madoka sighed as he knew this girl was slightly caught off guard by scary appearance. Sometimes it sucks to look like him.

"Sorry I accidentally bumped into you, I wasn't watching where I was going." he apologized wanting to help her up and then be on his way.

"Oh no, that's alright…" she said and grabbed his hand and much to her surprise, Madoka lifted her up with less effort as she was on her feet. "I was uh…sorta in a rush."

"Either way, I'll be going now. Later." Madoka began to walk away from the Lydian Music Academy student as she looked back at him before going her own way.

"_What a weird guy." _the girl thought and continued to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Unit HQ<strong>

"So Lieutenant Otta, how does it feel to experience the Destiny Shift for the first time?" Rinna playfully asked while holding up a fake microphone and placed up against the man's face.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't believe in that! There's no way something so stupid could exist." he denied.

"The only ridiculous part I see is that your commander of the first division squad, but yet your ass is still hanging around here." Madoka said entering the room as he held up a piece of paper. "Well if you're dumbass can't figure it out, then I already did. Look." He placed the paper down on the chief's desk.

Everyone looked at the paper, which was actually a picture of the man who Madoka spotted earlier.

"This is…?" Kyo questioned not knowing who this guy is.

"I was able to put things together when I did some research on a few people, and this guy is our lead. I'm going out to find him." Madoka said before walking towards the door. "Oh and for the dumbass who can't accept reality, it's best that you stay here with your tail between your legs. If you can't accept the Destiny Shift, then you're really not a cop." And with that Madoka left the room.

"You little brat! Don't think you'll show up the First Division, Aragami!" Otta shouted before running out the door so he could that man before the kid does. Hell, he has a reputation to keep up.

"Wow, I've never seen him like this before." Kiriko said before realizing something and opened a little notebook before writing something in it.

"We were reluctant to bring him into the force at first considering his age, but Madoka-kun certainly has what it takes. He even has more potential than anyone I've ever seen." Jun said knowing that his fortune was right.

* * *

><p><strong>With Madoka<strong>

"Why aren't we using the car?" asked the belt.

"Because…I don't trust you to drive and control of a whole entire vehicle, while I end up as the passenger. Plus, there's no way I'm being held against my will again! Once was already enough, thank you!" Madoka pointed out not wanting to go through that again.

They hid behind a car that was park across from a gym, where the culprit would most likely show up. Madoka had asked around to see if anyone had seen the guy on the photo, and fortunately he found someone he knows him and told him about this gym.

"Masuda Nobuo. He's regular at that gym, and works out there almost every day." noted Madoka as he looked at the picture of him and the one of the guys who he interviewed.

"Same face, but different haircut." the belt said unsure.

"That usually happens when someone is on the runaway, it's normal for some crooks or well known criminals to do that. I bet this guy thought changing his appearance would help him."

"Yes, however, his body seems to be different." the belt remembered what type of body Masuda had when they saw him earlier at the skate park. When they saw him, he seemed to be a little less muscular than the guy in the photo.

"Quiet down." Madoka whispered spotting their target. He wanted to confront him, but some guy wearing a track suit came out of the gym and jogged towards the opposite direction.

Masuda followed after him, while Madoka stayed close behind and followed them.

* * *

><p>The man continued to jog as he started to slowdown and everything around him was in slow motion.<p>

"Slowdown!?" he panicked knowing full well that a slowdown means that something bad is about to happen. Everything suddenly went back into normal speed as he felt his movements returning to him. The jogger felt a presence behind him and turned to see a familiar face.

Masuda pulled down his hood and revealed his face.

"Masuda? Oh man, it's you." the man said, happy to see a familiar face. "You've been gone for so long, I hardly even recognized you. I mean, you look so different. What have you been up to?"

"Attacking humans." he said before transforming into the Cobra-Type Roimude that Madoka encountered. He charged after the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Help me!" he cried.

"Hey asshole!" the Cobra-Type Roimude turned to look at a familiar face. It was that child cop, who he was supposed to take until this damn Shift Cars got in his way! Oh well, he has no interest in him anymore. "Stop that right now!"

The Roimude released a pink wave of energy from his mouth and a slowdown happened.

"Damn it!" Madoka cursed feeling the effects of the slowdown. He glared at the monster and saw that he was draining the man's color and changed him red. "Oh no!"

"Max Flare!" the belt called out before the horn of Max Flare was heard it rode towards Madoka, and attached itself on the side of the belt. When it did a silver holder with three slots appeared on the side of the belt.

Madoka felt himself moving at normal speeds again as he looked at himself to confirm this. "I can move again?"

"Thanks to the Shift Cars, now hurry!" the belt said as Madoka ran towards the monster.

"Now this is payback for earlier!" Madoka jumped towards the Roimude and kicked him away from the man, who fell on the ground. Madoka would've caught him if he could, but this guy was too important and dangerous right now. The different colored eyed teen charged after him and threw a punch towards him, hitting his face making him stumble back somewhat. The Cobra-Type Roimude growled and then punched Madoka multiple times before kicking his guts, sending him rolling on the ground.

"Shitty little brat." he scoffed and proceeded towards him.

"Like hell I'll lose here or rather much die in a place like this, or lose to the hands of you!" Madoka gritted his teeth and proceed to stand up. He was on his knee until his eyes widen, instincts tell him to roll out of the way for something. Of course, when he did, two more Roimudes appeared and tried shooting him with bullets firing out of their finger tips.

Madoka glared at the other two Roimudes and could see that one had the features of a bat and the other with the features of a spider, and their chests are numbers 088 and 042.

Madoka got on his feet and the two Roimudes charged after him. The Bat-Type tried to kick him but he evaded by ducking low on the ground, and then the Spider-Type other one threw a punch at him as he quickly raised a forearm to block it. Ignoring the inflicting pain on his arm, Madoka kneed its gut but it had no effect. The Spider-Type Roimude smacked Madoka across the face sending him back on the ground. The Bat-Type Roimude grabbed his arms when the Cobra-Type pushed him back.

"He had allies!" the belt stated.

"No shit!" Madoka growled as he stood back up and was about go for another round. Before he could even run, the two Roimudes that had stopped him had fired a pink wave and his body once again slowed down. "Crap!" He looked to see the man's hand almost turning red, at this a horrible memory played in his head. "I…won't be able to save him! Is this…how I'll die, but not…save anyone!?"

The two Roimudes took aim and fired at Madoka but before their shots could even get close to him, the red car dubbed as Tridon had come to rescue and defended him from the bullets. Upset that they weren't able to kill their prey, the two charged towards the car but when they got close the door opened as Kiriko stepped out and pulled out her gun shooting them.

Madoka looked at her with widen eyes wondering what she was doing here before she spotted the same silver plate on the side of her belt and saw Midnight Shadow and Funky Spike in the slots. _"Her too!?"_ questioned Madoka continuing to watch her fire her gun at them. The bullets had no effect of course, but the force alone was somewhat enough to push them back.

Kiriko continued to fire and then stopped as the two Roimudes lifted up their arms and were about to fire at her. The police woman jumped over the hood of Tridon and proceeded to shoot them.

The Cobra-Type Roimude threw his victim down, angered that they aren't able to get rid of these two distractions!

"Kiriko…" Madok uttered seeing his partner/ parole officer here. He looked to see that she had those three slotted plates on her waist like he did. "So you were…!"

"Not now, Madoka! And besides, what are you doing!?" she went over to him and pointed at belt. "You wanted to get your engine started and participate in protecting people, right? So take this chance now and fight with him!"

"How do you…?" Madoka trailed as the belt's voice interrupted.

"Tridon, shoot!" he commanded as Tridon automatically stared to move and fired lasers from its headlights at the two Roimudes. Kiriko stood in front of him, pointing her gun at them on standby.

"Hey belt!" Madoka called out.

"Isn't that a little bit rude?" the belt asked, not liking how he just demanded for him like that.

"Whatever."

"Nope, I do not like that." he frowned.

"Fine then, Mr. Belt! What do I have to do?" Madoka asked.

"You need to transform." the belt told him making the boy raise a brow.

"Transform?" he questioned wondering what Mr. Belt was talking about.

"You hate being a passenger and would rather do things yourself, correct?" Madoka spotted a red coming towards him, riding on the materializing road. It came down on his left wrist as a brace was now there, and in his right hand he held a red race car. "Use that Shift Car and attach it on the Shift Brace."

Kiriko went up to him and twisted the key on Mr. Belt as techno music started to play. Madoka didn't have time to question it as he looked at the car in his hand, and twisted the rear around. "So it's basically a lever and put it in here." He placed the car into the brace's slot.

"I know you want to save others because there someone who you couldn't protect, right? But now this is your chance! I grant you the power to do so, Madoka!" Mr. Belt continued. "With me and the Shift Cars, you can move through a Destiny Shift faster than anyone else! And that is the warrior, Drive!"

"Drive?" the different colored eyed young man questioned at the name before waving it off. He stepped forward and faced the three Roimudes. "If this power will let me take care of these freaks and let me save people, then so be it!" He grabbed the lever before shouting.

"Henshin!"

He pushed the lever.

Madoka was soon enveloped in a holographic cylinder that concealed his whole body, and then steam came out. When the hologram and steam disappeared, a new figure stood in his place. He was now clad in red armor that greatly resembled a car. He wore a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs, wore red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands however since the brace occupied the left band there was a red line over it unlike the right which showed more of the silver. The shoulders were protected by pointed pads and he wore red chest armor that had a black line across it.

Tridon produced a wheel from its tires and went towards his chest that now had a tire with a red line on it, which gave him more of a racer feature. Finally his helmet greatly resembled that of car, it was colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that hardly noticeable, the eyes were that of a car's headlights, a silver "R" on the forehead, the top of his head had a rear wing giving him more that race car feature, and finally a silver mouthpiece. This is Drive!

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Drive examined his new body as he could feel power coursing through him. He flicked his wrist to get a of the suit's power as he looked at the Roimudes. "Alright then you bastards, let's go for a test drive!" He charged after them as they fired at him.

Drive made it through their attacks and went after the Spider-Type Roimude throwing multiple punches before kicking him away as he turned to face the Bat-Type Romiude. Said Roimude kicked him but Drive caught it with his hand and gripped tightly before it threw at punch at him, which he caught with his hand. The race car warrior scoffed and pushed him back.

The two regrouped before charging at Drive trying to double team him. Drive smirked knowing he's been in situations where he's fought more than one opponent before. Whenever that would happen he would just kick all their butts at once! He quickly knocked the two back making them roll on the ground.

Drive twisted the key and then pulled the lever three times before Mr. Belt announced…

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive's wheel began to rapidly spin as the Bat and Spider-Type Roimudes began fire at him. On the move, Drive quickly got on the ground and started to let the wheel do its work as he came within range of them. With a leg sweep, he sent them in midair as he quickly stood on his feet and threw multiple punches at them. His fist were moving faster and faster as a projection of a speed meter appeared able to tell how fast he was punching.

"Now this is what I call fast!" he grinned, pleased with how much better his body has become by wearing this suit. He continued his assault and then threw one last punch, sending them rolling on the ground towards the Cobra-Type Roimude.

"Let's see you try that with me!" he kicked them to the side before rushing towards Drive.

"My pleasure!" spat Drive as they traded blows but the Cobra-Type Roimude countered him. Drive rolled on the ground as he glared at him. "Bastard!" They engaged in combat again.

Kiriko watched as she could see that Drive held his own against the Cobra-Type Roimude quite well. Of course knowing him, he had been in a lot of gang fights so it was clear that he knows how to fight. But when he trained at the academy, which gave him more technique than just random street brawl prows, Madoka truly knew how to fight.

Drive was thrown inside a warehouse by the Cobra-Type Roimude that proceeded towards him.

"Shaodw, Spike, help Drive!" Kiriko took out the two Shift Cars as they rushed over to Drive's aid. "Fight…Drive!"

Drive got back up as he was getting ready for the Roimude, but then Spike and Shadow knocked him back as they into the two free slots on the holder.

"Thanks." Drive said before looking at Mr. Belt. "Hey, is there a way I can change tired by using them just like this Shift Car on my brace?"

"_Yes!_" Mr. Belt said in english as he smiled. "Now you're really catching on, hurry and do it!"

Drive took out the red car from his brace and pulled out Max Flare and the twisted the key before flipping the lever of Max Flare. He inserted the car into the brace and pushed the lever.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"Tire Koukan?" he questioned, looking down at Mr. Belt hopping he would answer that. However his question was soon answered when Tridon produced another tire, which was engulfed in flames aiming at the Cobra-Type Roimude hitting him before going over to Drive whose tire was replaced by an orange one.

"**MAX FLARE!"**

"Cool…" mused Drive, looking at his new tire. "Flare huh, then that means…" He rushed over to the Roimude sending punches at him. Drive noticed that his fist were enveloped in flames along with his legs whenever he kicked him. "Nice. You need a little heat in ya!" He grinned.

Drive pulled the lever thrice.

"**FL-FL-FLARE!"**

A fire wheel materialized on his left hand as he kicked towards the Roimude. Once the flaming wheel hit, the flames created a tornado around him which lifted him up in the air sending him out of the building. Drive ran after him.

Drive proceeded toward the Cobra-Type, but the Bat and Spider Type charged at him once they saw him out o the building. Drive countered their attacks pushing them back. He grabbed a hold of the Bat-Type Roimude's arm after it attempted to hit him; Drive pulled Max Flare out and grabbed Spike.

The Bat-Type Roimude was pushed back by Drive who twisted the key and flipped the lever of Spike, and then inserted it into the Shift Brace.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Drive's Max Flare wheel was replaced by a green one with spikes on it.

"**FUNKY SPIKE!"**

He jumped over them and fired a barrage of spikes from his chest aiming at the Roimudes. Drive landed behind him as the Spider-Type attempted to hit him. He grabbed the Roimude and turned him around, then pulled the lever thrice.

"**SP-SP-SPIKE!"**

The Funky Spike wheel spun around on Drive's chest as it hit the Spider-Type Roimude's back, thus destroying it as the numbers 042 came flying out of its body. Drive would question that later as he had two more to deal with.

Drive exchanged Funky Spike for Shadow and soon made the tire change.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Drive's chest was replaced by a purple wheel that greatly resembled a shuriken.

"**MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

Drive quickly pulled the lever thrice.

"**SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

A purple projectile of a shuriken appeared on Drive's hand as he turned to see two of the remaining Roimudes coming after him. Drive quickly evaded their attacks and threw the shuriken at the Spider-Type who soon exploded after the shuriken had hit.

Drive and the Cobra-Type Roimude watched as the floating numbers had exploded causing the last Roimude to growl at him. He charged after Drive who countered the punches he was sending at him.

"Use the Speed Tire to finish him off!" Mr. Belt instructed.

"Yeah!" Drive knocked the Roimude back and quickly changed Shadows with the Speed Shift Car.

"All fire attack!" shouted Mr. Belt as the Flare, Spike, and Speed tires all came out at once. Speed Tire knocked the shadow tire out of Drive's chest that soon joined the other tires on attacking the Roimude. Drive pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

"**THE FINISHER!"**

Four tires appeared around the Roimude as they spun and made contact with it. Drive pulled the lever once.

"**FULL THROTTLE-SPEED!"**

Drive flicked his wrist as Tridon began to move around him going faster and faster, until it was nothing but a red blur. The four tires around the Roimude sent him towards Drive direction, who began to jump into the blur. Once the Roimude was trapped in the center he was being kicked by Drive appearing on all sides.

"HA!" Drive shouted kicking the Roimude before landing on his feet. Tridon appeared next to him after the Roimude had exploded behind him.

* * *

><p>Drive ran over to Kiriko who was watching over the unconscious man.<p>

"Nice drive!" smiled Mr. Belt.

Drive let out a relived sigh as he looked at the man. "I…saved him, right?"

"Correct, you did. And with your own power too." Mr. Belt said.

Drive took the Speed Shift Car out of the Shift Brace and changed back to Madoka, who spotted another piece of paper and grabbed it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where the heck are you taking me!?" demanded Madoka as he was being pulled by Kiriko into the hallways of Kuruma Driving school hallways.<p>

Kiriko removed a few boxes and then opened a door behind it. Madoka rose a brow before they walked down the stairs and ended up inside a garage/auto-shop like room where the Tridon was at.

"What the…?" he questioned before looking at who was attached to some kind of mover.

"Welcome…to the Drive Pit." he smiled. "This will be out base of operations."

"I knew you were working for him, the moment I saw those Shift Cars on you." Madoka said to Kiriko.

"This is a secret organization even from the Special Crime Unit.

"The other victims returned to normal, so we are off to a good start." Mr. Belt said.

"Not exactly…" Madoka said before pulling out the two bags with the pieces of paper inside them. "This case isn't over yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

"Damn…" number o29 said as he struggled to move his disembodied form. He fell on a stairway too weak to move. He soon heard footsteps walking over to him.

"Do you want a new body, number 029?" asked a man wearing a red and had brown hair, holding up a black car similar to the Shift Cars.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Division Base<strong>

A middle aged man with red spiked hair that reached his shoulder blades was watching the news as he had heard of the Destiny Shifts occurring more often.

"This is getting bad sir." a scientist said. "More of these Destiny Shifts are becoming a problem and there still hasn't been any sign of the Noise."

Genjuro sighed. "And that's worrying me. Tsubasa and Kanade won't be back for at least another day till tomorrow or so. Hopefully it'll be soon."

"What do we do till then?"

"For now, we'll have to keep an eye out and try to stay alive as best as possible while helping people out." he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I know it was mostly like the first episode of Drive, but I needed to start somewhere before throwing in all the Noise, Relic users and along with the rest of Second Division members too. <strong>

**Well that's all for today so peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kamen Rider Drive or Senki Zessho Symphogear…**

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts, Mr. Belt using english words, and Flashbacks"_

**Gear 2: Kamen-what now!? School brawl! And tickets to Zwei Wing!**

Madoka idly sat on the stool while resting his elbow on the table as he had a hand placed underneath his chin. Right now, he was at some okonomiyaki place called the Flower or whatever. After telling both Kiriko and Mr. Belt that the investigation wasn't over yet, he had just left the Drive Pit without saying a single word to them. Of course they demanded (most likely Kiriko) what he had meant by that, Madoka simply ignored them in search of a new hiding spot from Kiriko so she won't find and cuff him. Seriously, that ticks him off a lot.

When he came into the restaurant, he was greeted by the owner who smiled at him as he just simply waved and said "hello" to her before sitting on one of the stools. The different colored eyed police officer noticed that there were a lot people staring at him because of his heterochromia iridum eyes, and the scar on his left cheek, his appearance alone even made a few of them flinch due his angry expression. He was also hearing some hushed whispers here and there, but decided to ignore them.

Madoka had ordered a soda from the lady who owns the okonomiyaki restaurant, so he was waiting for that to come. She had also asked him if he wanted something to eat but he declined. He wasn't feeling too hungry at the moment as he had a lot to think about. For instance, he had just fought three monsters called Roimudes and transformed into some race car themed armor by using Mr. Belt, a bracelet dubbed as Shift Brace, and little hot wheel toy cars known as Shift Cars.

"_I was able to save someone by using their power, but…can I really take on the roll of partnering up with that guy and those little cars?"_ Madoka thought having some doubts about taking on the roll of Drive. Sure the power felt great and everything…heck, it made him feel alive and that he can possibly do anything. However, that's also something that scares him…a lot.

Looking down at his hand, Madoka saw flash images of a memory before quickly clenching his hand and closing his eyes while looking away from said hand. "Damn it." He lightly cursed under his breath so that no one would hear him. There were kids here after all, so he can't swear like sailor while in the presence of children-that would get him in trouble with the parents. Of course, the owner would have to kick him out so he'd rather avoid all of that at once.

"Here you go." the owner of the restaurant said, placing the soda sown on the table for him.

"Thank you." he said making her nod. Madoka notices that she was looking at him from head to his torso. He sighed knowing she was observing him because of his not-so normal appearance.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Madoka frowned at her making the woman blink at him in confusion… she didn't seem to notice the rudeness and irritation in his tone.

"Oh no, I was just thinking that…this is the first time that I've actually seen you around here." she said making him blink. "Are you new here by any chance?"

"No, I've lived here for quite a while. This is actually just the first time I've been to this part of the city and inside this okonomiyaki restaurant." Madoka told her while taking a sip of his soda. He really doesn't feel like talking to anyone at this moment.

"Oh is that so?" she said in curiosity. She then noticed that some of the people inside the Flower were starting at Madoka obviously because of his looks, however, she could also see some of the young ladies in here admiring him for his odd looks. "Well aren't you popular."

"_Just leave me alone already!"_ Madoka mentally growled in his head. Seriously, can't this woman see that he's not in the mood to talk to anybody or mainly just anyone in general! Taking a small breath he decided to reply. "Yeah, I get that a lot…"

Just then, the door opened and footsteps were heard as they were headed over to Madoka's direction. Oh great, she found him…

"Kiriko." he growled and looked up to see that was in fact Kiriko who frowned at him.

"Madoka, what do you think you're doing!?" she said, sternly.

"What does it look like? I'm just having a soda. And I just met this lady, too." he gestured over to the okonomiyaki owner, who simply waved and smiled at her.

"Hello, would like to order as well?" she asked.

"No thank you, ma'am. I'm just here to pick up my partner!" Kiriko point a thumb over at Madoka.

"From your appearance, are you two officers by any chance?" she asked and Kiriko nodded.

"We're working on a very important case at the moment, and I need him to help me with it." Kiriko told her before looking at her different colored eyed partner. "Madoka!"

"I got it, I got it I'll come back already sheesh. You don't have to be such a pain in the neck." Madoka said as he began to walk towards the door. Before he could even open it the door had opened already as two girls came walking in. Madoka noticed that both of them are Lydian Music Academy students because of their uniforms, he also noticed that one of them was that light brown haired girl who he accidently bumped into and she was with some other girl who has black hair and green eyes, most likely her friend or whatever.

Madoka shrugged as he walked by them and didn't notice that they briefly looked at him. Kiriko sighed as she also went out the door to catch up with her partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Drive Pit<strong>

"Get away from me, damn it!" Madoka yelled leaning against a pile of wheels while four Shift Cars were cornering him.

"The Shift Cars exist to serve humanity. Of course, that also goes for Justice Hunter, the patrol car over there." Mr. Belt said and the police-like car just sounded its siren almost to say that he agrees with him.

"There are others on standby, too." Kiriko said as Madoka looked to see two other Shift Cars.

"And of course, you already know about the Roidmudes due to our talk a while back." Mr. Belt said. "We need you to become Drive in order to fight them, Madoka."

Madoka silently stood up and began to slowly walk towards Tridon. "Sorry, but I don't think I can."

"Why not exactly?" Mr. Belt asked.

"With you and those Shift Cars, I'm able to fight those guys and possibly the Noise, if the chance should ever come, however there does have to be a connection between you guys since you use the same power. I noticed." Madoka narrowed his eyes at the belt. "So how can I trust or even get motivated to someone like that, who shares the same sort of power as the enemy regardless of being on the opposing side."

Once Madoka saw that Mr. Belt couldn't find anything to say, he knew that was his chance to leave.

"Wait, at least keep this and the Shift Brace with you." Kiriko said handing him the metal-plated slots for the Shift Cars while the brace was still attached on his left wrist. "Remember not anyone can become Drive." Madoka turned away from her before saying something.

"I know I said the case wasn't over yet. But…before we continue, there's something I need to do first." And with that Madoka walked out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere <strong>

A bunch of guys were talking about pawning items while man looking somewhere in his early twenties with black/brown hair, wearing a red coat with a fur tuff around the collar, and while wearing black underneath went up to the red car the guys were leaning on.

One of them noticed him and turned to face him.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" one of them asked, rudely.

"I need to meet with a friend, so I'll need your car." he said to them.

Moments later that guys were sent flying towards the wall of a random building as a Destiny Shift had just occurred. The man in the red coat got in the car and began to drive off to find his friend.

"Now…where did my friend's "soul" run off this time?" he wondered with a knowing smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Madoka was now at the roof of a hospital as he was visiting an old friend who happens to be a little boy around the age of twelve with blond hair and brown eyes obviously mixed Japanese with some American possibly, his name is Ethan Yuzuki.

"Alright you almost got it now, comeon." Madoka encouraged as he watched Ethan trying to walk while leaning against the rails. The boy was close to walking on his own but he fell on the ground while holding onto his leg in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow that hurts." complained Ethan holding his leg.

"Hang on I've got you." Madoka said bringing his wheel chair over to him. He helped the little twelve year and placed him up on the chair. "You okay, Ethan?"

Ethan lightly laughed as he smiled up at Madoka who still kept his usual scowl but this time it was just a neutral look. "Yes, I'm okay, thanks Madoka-nii."

"You don't have to call me that, you know." Madoka said leaning against the railing.

Madoka was sent to the hospital after the Global Freeze incident where he met Ethan, who had been sent there when injured his leg. The two had shared a room together until Madoka was finally released, but he promised the boy he would come back whenever he could and help him out with his physical training so he could walk again. And oddly enough, Ethan began to put the "Nii" suffix in his name which always made him question that. But nonetheless if that's what made the kid felt comfortable with, then that's fine with him.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't make it all the way this time." Ethan said, sadly. Madoka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. At least you made it further than you did last time. You've still been eating your food, right?" he asked.

"Yeah!" nodded Ethan. "I have! But…" He placed his hands together and looked at him with a pleading look as if to ask him something. Madoka lightly smirked as he pulled out a box and handed it to Ethan who eagerly opened it! "Oh cool, okonomiyaki! Where did you get it?"

"I got it at some place called the Flower, some local restaurant around here or whatever. I was actually there earlier." he told him.

"Have you tried their okonomiyaki? It's really good!" Ethan smiled. Madoka just gave him a plain look before looking over at the city from the rooftop.

"Nah, but I heard that it is good though." he told him.

"Madoka-nii?" questioned Ethan making the different colored eyed teen look at him. "Is there something wrong, you don't seem to be your grouchy self…well, not more grouchy than usual but less…"

"Well…" Madoka placed his gaze down on the ground took a breath before speaking. "I finally found the power to truly help and protect people, but…I'm still not sure I'm suited for such a roll."

"Why not?" asked the boy, curious to why his big brother figure would doubt himself.

"Because a guy like me who gets into fights all the time, looks scary, and also has a lot of problems on the side; how can anyone expect help from someone like that?" Madoka listed.

"Madoka…" muttered the Shift Speed car that who was actually Mr. Belt as his voice could be heard, but still he was far from Madoka and that boy's position.

"Of course they can!" cheered Ethan making the different colored eyed teen look at him. "Sure you may look scary and I have seen you get banged up a few times, but you do have a light that shines brighter than most!"

"A light, huh?" wondered Madoka, looking down on the city streets. He let out a sigh and then hears Ethan gasp. Curious to see what it is, Madoka turned to see him trying to reach out for a plastic stack of pills that he needs to take daily. He went over to pick it up and then realizes something.

"Sorry Madoka-nii, those pills sometimes fly out of my hands from time to time." Ethan chuckled weakly.

"_Well now, don't you look lively…"_ the voice of that Cobra-Type Roidmude repeated in his head.

"That's it!" he realized before turning to face Ethan. "Sorry about this kid but I gotta run!"

"Sure, later!" he waved, watching Madoka leave.

* * *

><p><strong>With Madoka<strong>

Madoka left the hospital as he was running back to the Special Investigation Unit. Now that he found out what the enemy is after he needs to inform his team about the supposed victims, and tell Kiriko that Cobra-Type bastard is still alive. As he continued to run back, he noticed that the streets were oddly empty and that everything was quiet…_way _too quiet. Slowing down his pace, Madoka widen his eyes knowingly and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard a siren go off.

"_Crap, just my luck. The Noise are coming."_ narrowing his eyes, Madoka turned around to see a small group of multi colored energy-like creatures approaching him. Soon an explosion of a nearby building occurred behind him as more of them had appeared. Hiding his eyes behind his bangs, Madoka looked down at his hands and clenched them tightly. "A light that shines within me, and the power to protect huh? Can you hear me, Mr. Belt?"

As if by a miracle, Tridoron had came in the nick of time as it fired at the Noise that were behind Madoka and then parked right next to him. And then, Mr. Belt's voice could be heard. "Madoka! Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, just who do think you're talkin' to?" Madoka said taking a step towards Tridoron's door, opened it and took Mr. Belt out of his place before putting him on. "You were there on the roof, weren't you?"

"Uh…well…how did you?" Mr. Belt stuttered, shocked that Madoka knew that he was watching over him.

"Hey once you've been ambushed a lot, it's not so hard to tell where you're opponent is going to jump out from. No matter how small they are, I can always tell where they're always at. Of course, I would to feel some sense of emotion from them." he explained before the Shift Speed car came into his hands and then he flipped the lever behind it. "So, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're a really nice guy, and that you _do_ have a light inside you. It was already there when we first fought together." smiled Mr. Belt making the boy scoff.

"Just so you know…" Madoka turned the key as the techno music played and was close to inserting the Shift Car into the Shift Brace. "I am** NOT **a nice guy, okay? Let's make that clear."

"Whatever you say." chuckled Mr. Belt. "Now, _Start Your Engine_!"

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Madoka once again became Drive and checked out his suit once again.

"Actually feels pretty good to wear this thing again. Now…" Drive cracked his neck. "Let's get them!" He charged towards the Noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Local Restaurant<strong>

A man with short brown hair, wearing a pair of glasses and a green suit along with a pair of gray pants merely sat in his seat, calmly drinking his tea as he wore an annoyed slight irritated look. "Aloof, careless, and idiotic as always aren't you, Heart?" he gesturing to the man in the red coat known as Heart.

Heart merely smiled at his comrade and sat in the other chair across from him. "Ah come on, Brain! Loosen up and put a smile on that face will ya! It'll make you more likeable than you already are."

"Rubbish." Brain snorted and sighed before looking at Heart. "Just tell me what you came here for."

"I gave number 029 a new body. And once I did his soul just suddenly disappeared from my grasp, mind looking for him please?" Heart said causing Brain to look at him before tapping his glasses. Once he did someone behind him, carrying an i-Pad the said device went haywire as map of the city came up.

"There he is. And is seems as though he'll be reviving soon enough." Brain said making Heart smile. Brain was about to cancel his power before noticing an alert system going on which made him sigh, as everyone gasped at what it is. "It appears as thought, those nuisance of a creatures are causing reckless havoc again. Honestly, what a pity."

"You mean the Noise?" Heart said before letting a sigh. "Well, they do cause more trouble than we do. Heck, they even outnumber us." He laughed.

"Regardless they have no intelligence as they are only mindless creatures, that seek to destroy and nothing else." Brain said and then continued. "Of course, that is our goal to rid and stand on top of humanity. But what kind of world would this be if there weren't any humans around to enslave make them do all our bidding? Also, the person these Noise attacks are sure acting stupid at this point."

"Oh…?" Heart cooed in interest. "Do you perhaps think we should owe this person a visit?"

"No…For now, let's concentrate on focusing on number 029. When he evolves, then we'll see what are plans are afterwards." Brain suggested.

"Ah well, since I'm here might as do this place good and order something." Heart grabbed the menu and looked through it.

Brain merely sighed as he continued to drink his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Division Base<strong>

The alarms were going off inside the Second Division Base as everyone was typing on their computers from their post, as they were trying to get up the footage from where the Noise are attacking at.

Genjuro grimaced knowing they won't be able to do anything but watch as the Noise destroy and harm everyone in their way. The only thing they can is try to evacuate everyone from wherever the Noise are attacking and hope the military can hold them off.

"Sir, we have the footage and are uploading it right now!" one of the staff said making the man nod.

Ryoko Sakura, a woman with brown hair tied up in a bun wore a pair of red square shaped glasses, and also a pink coral dress with a white lab coat over it looked up at Genjuro in worry. "What do you think we should do, Genjuro?"

"I don't know, we still have another week till Kanade and Tsuaba come back!" he grimaced before one of the staff members spoke.

"Sir, we have the footage and are putting it up right now!" one of them said as Genjuro and Sakurai looked up only to see a man in red armor resembling a race car actually fighting the Noise!

"What!? Who is that?" Genjuro said, shocked to see someone else able to fight the Noise without using a Relic.

"Oh my, this is unexpected~." Sakurai cooed as the sight of this armored race car themed man. "Whoever he is, he sure seems dashing in that race car armor."

Genjuro and the rest of the Second Division staff didn't comment as they watched him fight the Noise.

* * *

><p><strong>With Drive<strong>

Drive knocked the Noise back as he threw multiple kicks and punches towards them. He flipped over about three of them before pulling the lever thrice.

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive let out a battle cry as he rapidly threw his fist out towards the Noise that was closes to him, and once he finished the said creature was sent flying towards its kind as they all exploded once it made contact with the other Noise.

"I better change things up a bit." Drive said before taking out Speed Shift and brought out Midnight Shadow.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MIDNGIHT SHADOW!"**

With Midnight Shadow appearing on his chest, Drive pulled the lever thrice.

"**SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

Drive suddenly split into four as the clones each went up to a Noise as they summoned the shuriken projectile on their hands, and threw them at the individual Noise they were targeting. Once the attack made contact, the Noise had exploded.

Drive noticed there was one more Noise to deal with and there was no way he was going to let it go. Taking out Midnight Shadow and bringing out Max Flare, Drive began to exchange.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MAX FLARE!"**

"Time for you to burn in Hell!" declared Drive pulling the lever thrice.

"**FL-FL-FLARE!"**

Brining up his hand the flaming wheel appeared and without a moment's hesitation, Drive threw the flaming wheel at the last Noise thus destroying it in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Division Base<strong>

Genjuro and everyone else in the room gapped at what they had just witnessed.

"Wh-Who is this guy?" the red haired man wondered. Here he is watching some unknown armored man, fighting Noise and had just destroyed them by using some strange wheels of a car!

"Fascinating! He was able to destroy the Noise without having to use a Relic and is not even a user." Sakurai said.

Genjuro continued to observe him hopping he would undo his transformation, knowing full well he must using some kind of transformation device.

* * *

><p>"Hey look, we defeated them. And it looks like nobody got hurt or is dead, lucky us huh?" Drive mused while looking around the area.<p>

"It appears so." Mr. Belt said. "Umm? Do we feel like we're forgetting something?"

"Nah." Drive waved off. "I always have that feeling all the time and usually I just-Oh crap the case!" Drive shouted and then suddenly ran inside Tridoron, starting the engine and began to drive back to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Office Room<strong>

A black car about the same size as the Shift Cars themselves was rolling along on a desk and spotted a computer in front it. It went over to the keyboards and made its way up to the screen, once it did the car sent an electric pulse to the machine turning it on. As the computer turned on it was searching through various files of people that it seemed interested in. And then a little blue ball of light appeared from the computer and soon it became the Cobra-Type Roidmude number 029 now fully revived.

The Cobra-Type let out a breath as he reverted back into his human form of Masuda Nobuo. He briefly looked down at his hands and arms just to get a feel for his body again to see that if there any problems. Luckily, there wasn't so with that he put on his hood and left the room to continue where he left off before that kid officer did away with him and his comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Investigation Unit<strong>

Kiriko sighed as she was in the room with her team/friends while waiting for Madoka to come back after doing whatever it was he did. When she came in the room earlier after Madoka had left, she had seen the captain bring in some weird poster with the color turquoise because that was the lucky color of the day, Rinna questioned how that was supposed to help the people who are turning red. And then of course, Gen was boasting about not needing help from 'a bunch of weirods' as he still carried the picture of some who he plans on capturing. This resulted in an argument between him, Rinna, and Kyuu while Jun just whined about how it is unfortunate that all of them don't get along. Honestly, Kiriko feels as though she's stuck with a bunch of weirdos while the only normal one is out somewhere and about.

Later all of them had heard the siren go off for the Noise and immediately everyone just panicked as they were on lockdown. When Kiriko heard that siren she was a little worried about Madoka, but then realized that Mr. Belt had followed him and knowing him; he probably got into a fight with a lot of them once they came out. How typical of a boy like him.

During that time all of them were out to help everyone but once they saw no traces of Noise they all decided to go back inside, and right now the captain is extremely worried about Madoka for some odd reason.

"Oh, I hope Madoka-chan is okay." Jun said. He knows Madoka hates it whenever someone adds the suffix 'chan' to his name, so he only calls him that when he's not around. To be truthful, he's actually scared what would happen to him if Madoka ever heard him call him that or 'his little Madoka'.

"He won't answer his cell or anything, I wonder if he…" Kyuu was about suggest that he may have gotten captured by the Noise, but Kiriko interjected.

"He'll be fine. This is Madoka we're talking about, if there's anything that I know is that he won't go down without a fight. Plus, he knows how to survive." Kiriko said, confident.

"Oh Kiriko-chan, I knew you'd be the perfect partner for Madoka-chan to be the big sister he never had!" Jun said with a small tear in his eye.

"Huh?!" Rinna spoke up clearly shocked at what the captain had just said. "I thought I was Madoka-chan's big sister? Don't you think I do a lot for him?"

"You'd probably spoil that brat and possibly let him get away with murder if he ever commits one." Gen said secretly worrying about him as well. They may not get along but he was still a comrade and a kid at that.

Kiriko let out a sigh as she heard the phone ring. She went over to it and answered. "Hello?" She heard the person from the other line spoke and shot her eyes wide open letting out. "What? Another victim turned red!" That caught everyone's attention as they all looked at her.

"What happened?" Gen asked.

"Another victim turned red but it was at the model agency this time!" she told them.

"Masuda that sleaze!" Gen was about to leave the room until the door opened and Madoka came in.

"Funny, it takes a sleaze to know a sleaze. Now pipe down and get the hell out of this room!" Madoka said as he went to the whiteboard.

"Madoka-chan/ kun!" both Jun and Rinna called out as they went over to him. Jun attempted to hug him but he merely just stepped to the side almost making him fall and put. Rinna, however, was able to get that hug as he just pushed her off him.

"Geez, what's up with you guys? I'm out trying to collect information and then you jump me like that, sheesh!" Madoka said as he started to re-do the board.

"We were worried about you!" Kyu said.

Madoka said nothing as he placed pictures of the victims together before grabbing a red marker and circled them. He then grabbed the picture that Gen had and placed it separate from them circling that one too, and then drew a line to link them.

"Hey brat, what the hell are you doing?" Gen asked.

"Didn't I tell you to get the hell out of this room, old man!? This isn't your station so leave already!" Madoka barked at him. The two were about get into a fight before Kiriko interrupted them.

"Enough just tell us what you found out!" she said.

"Fine." he sighed. "It was a mistake to assume these were murder attempts when they were actually people who got rejected." He used the marker to circle around Masuda Nobuo. "Masuda Nobuo here was actually chosen and the real culprit took and captured his face."

"So they're stealing body parts?" Rinna asked.

"That's right. The culprit is after people with attractive physical traits, so those people who turned red were actually rejected. The red is only a sign meaning they passed over." Madoka said.

"H-How did you find this out!?" asked Kyu surprised to see how far Madoka has gotten into the investigation.

Madoka pulled out the two bags of paper. "These bits of wrappings are from the other two victims who carried one each. Meaning both had medications. One is for cold medical packaging while the other is foil allergy pill blister pack."

"So that means anyone who wasn't in a good condition is left behind!" Kiriko said going over to the pictures of the victims. "So that's what he's after!"

"The people who we thought were killed were just abducted while the others he attacked were just failed leftovers. And they're be more of them being targeted for abductions if we don't act!"

"But wait a minute!" Gen said going up to Madoka who actually didn't mind. He was focused on the case he didn't bother to yell at Gen and obviously he felt the same way. "One of the victims had recently recovered and said that his girlfriend went missing!"

Madoka took a moment to think it over. "Alright old man, try to see if you can list any of those people from last week!"

"Brat, who do you think you're talking to?" Gen said and then left the room.

"Then I'll research from that angle!" Kyuu said immediately getting on the computer.

"Question is: where is he hiding?" Madoka wondered.

"It would have to be somewhere close to Masuda Nobuo's residence!" Kiriko said.

"It looks like you'll need my gadgets again!" Rinna happily said pushing Kiriko next to Madoka who scowled.

"Oh hell no, I'm outta here! I ain't gonna be seen wearing that lame looking thing again!" Madoka immediately ran out of the room before was forced to endure the humiliation again.

"It's not that bad, Madoka-chan!" she called out.

"Stop putting that in my name!" he yelled from across the hall.

"My, my, my this team is actually impressive once it gets up and running." Jun smiled while wigging his pen around. And then an idea popped in his head. "Oh Kyuu!" he turned to face the team's researcher.

"Yes?"

"I know what we should do to celebrate this team's first victory!" he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Drive Pit<strong>

Madoka was already inside Tridoron getting settled in as he looked at Mr. Belt.

"How'd you know about my conversation? You never really answered that question." he asked.

"I can concentrate and focus my consciousness into one of the Shift Cars that allows you transform into Drive." Mr. Belt told him making him nod. He was about to take off until he noticed Kiriko.

"Kiriko?" he questioned seeing walk over to the car. Madoka noticed she was carrying that awful gear Rinna made. _"She better not be brining that with us."_ He is worries were gone once he saw she placed it on the ground. "Oh thank god."

Kiriko got inside Tridoron and they were about set out.

"Let's go!" smiled Mr. Belt. "Remember to trust in your friends, the Special Investigation Unit, and the Shift Cars will find out culprit!"

* * *

><p>Madoka was still driving around trying to find any signs of the Cobra-Type Roidmude while Kiriko kept in contact with everyone else as they were also trying to find him.<p>

"Okay, thank you." Kiriko said hanging up the phone. "Madoka, he's at the amusement park right over here." She pointed at the screen of the map.

"An amusement park, huh? Funny, I would have thought a supposed flashy guy like him, or someone who's trying to be all flashy would have picked a better location to get his ass kicked." Madoka smirked before driving them over to where they're enemy is at.

* * *

><p><strong>Amusement Park<strong>

Once they got to the amusement park, Madoka and Kiriko noticed a sign saying that they were going to be closed for a couple of days due to some repairs and technical difficulties that needs to be taken care of. It was perfect in their favor because there won't be any witnesses to see Madoka transform, or fight the Cobra-Type Roidmude.

The two officers hide behind a stack of barrels as they noticed a merry-go-round that a long piece of blue cloth over it.

"And that's not suspicious how?" Madoka stated the obvious as they went to check it out. Once they did he removed the blue cloth and found the missing people. They checked their pulses and much to their relief they were still alive.

"Come to take back the humans?" Madoka narrowed his eyes once hearing that familiar voice again.

"Bastard…So you were still alive, weren't yo-!?" Madoka and Kiriko were surprised to see that the girl who they're going to rescue is standing across from them, but quickly realized that it was the Roidmude.

"I don't mind you can have them back now. I've already copied they're most desirable features for myself." He then changes back into his Masuda Nobuo form. "That man's face…And the woman's hair." He gestured to both before turning back into his female form. "My body is magnificent now!" Madoka still kept a scowl as he watched him change back into his Cobra-Type form before suddenly changed into something else. His body became all purple with iron gauntlets on his forearms.

"Doesn't matter if you change or not because you're still going down!" challenged Madoka. Before he could even do anything, the Iron Roidmude show out pink energy and then a Destiny Shift occurred afterwards. "Crap!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Heart and Brain<strong>

The Destiny Shift spread to good portion of the city as Heart and Brain witnessed his power, as the people in the restaurant they were in a slowdown.

"It appears he's awoken his power." Brain noted.

"Shall we say "hello" then?" Heart said, standing up from his seat and then red energy consumed him and transformed into his Roidmude form which is a big bulky red machine body.

Brain did the same by transforming into a bulky grey creature that seems to have some armored brain parts. He took the i-Pad from the person that was behind him and walked out of the restaurant with Heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Amusement Park<strong>

"I must attain more perfection, must seek more humans!" the Iron Roidmude claimed and started to go find more prey.

The Shift Cars on Madoka and Kiriko's waist began to activate as they were able to move freely again.

"Geez, you guys are slow ain't ya?" Madoka asked before waving it off. "Whatever I'll stop him!" He was about to charge after the Iron Roidmude to stop him from getting close to the city but then sudden gun fires appeared out of nowhere. Madoka quickly rolled on the ground, avoiding the blast. The different colored eyed officer looked up to see two more Roidmude both are numbered 093 and 071, a Spider-Type and Bat-Type respectively. "More interference again?!"

Both Bat and Spider-Type charged after Madoka as he was able to push back some of their attacks, but their physical still overpowered his but that didn't really matter to the young officer as he was still willing to put up a fight no matter how tough the enemy is. He can care less if they're stronger than him or not, he'll find a way.

The Bat-Type Roidmude kicked him to the side as he rolled on the ground before getting on his feet. Madoka simply stared at the Roidmudes and stood motionless before Tridoron came and fired at the two. Both opponents growled before the Bat-Type quickly spread out its wings and began to fly away following the Iron Roidmude. The Spider-Type jumped towards the Bat-Type and he caught him as they followed after the Iron Roidmude.

Madoka ran to Tridoron and hopped inside the car. He took Mr. Belt out of his place and looked at him.

"You ready, Madoka?" he asked.

"Who do think you're talking to? I was born ready!" Madoka declared putting him on his waist. "Besides, I'm the only one who can become Drive and catch these guys, right? Well if that's the case, then I'll accept being Drive and protect whoever I can! Plus, most importantly, I'd rather beat up every single last one of these freaks before putting them down."

"I like that answer." smiled Mr. Belt. It seems like Madoka does have a strive in him, but then again it was already there to begin with. However, he is a little worried about Madoka's last answer about how it is important to beat up every single last Roidmude (Noise included most likely) before putting them down. Oh well, he'll just have to ask him about that later.

Madoka started Tridoron's engine began to drive after the three Roidmudes. Once he was on the road he spotted three of them and noticed the Iron Roidmude was running oddly fast, no doubt it was because of the Destiny Shift he caused which allows him to move faster than anyone else. Of course, he and the other Roidmudes weren't the only ones.

"Heh, impressive his newfound power was able to spread this much even though we're only about three or four miles away from the city. Can all of them evolve like him if they're powered up enough?" Madoka asked, his tone sound a bit impressed.

"They can but for right now, concentrate on stopping them and I'll explain once they're taken care of." Madoka nodded. _"Now! Start Your Engine!"_

That was Madoka's cue to twist the key as the music came on. The hollow section of Tridoron opened as Madoka himself took the Speed Type car out of its slot and twisted to pop the lever out.

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

After doing his transformation the wheel entered the hollow section and somehow made its way to Drive's chest completing the transformation.

Drive proceeded to chase the enemy down and began to shoot them with the headlights. The Iron Roidmude seemed to notice and then it began to knock every nearby car to create a blockade. "You really think that's going to stop me? Dummy…" Drive drove through every single car he knocked in his way and easily caught up with him.

The Iron Roidmude growled and ran towards a parking lot building and started to climb the walls. Drive could see the Bat-Type Roidmude flying inside and Drive himself was already driving inside said building. It dropped the Spider-Type above a truck and said Roidmude opened the truck and let out a bunch of metal barrels. Once that happened Drive was trying to avoid them while mentally cursing at them, and the Bat-Type proceeded to fire his finger bullets at him.

"Ha! You really think that's going stop us!" Drive claimed as he was able to avoid the attacks from the Bat-Type. As Drive continued to chase them down unknowingly to him, the Iron Roidmude was above him and smashed the ground as a bunch of rumble fell on Tridoron. "Damn it! Bastard thinks he's clever, doesn't he?"

"Use the tire enhancements to get out of this ruble." Mr. Belt said before the three Shift Cars glowed on the side of Drive's belt as they automatically came off and flew into Tridoron's rear.

"**MAX FLARE!" **

"**FUNKY SPIKE!" **

"**MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

"**TIRE FUERU!"**

Soon Tridoron's tires became enhanced with the same tires that would usually come attached to Drive's chest and then with its newfound power; Tridoron came bursting out of the ruble.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Drive continued to drive up the roof where the Bat-Type waited for him and continued to shoot its bullets from the skies. He was carrying the Spider-Type too. "Let's put these guys out!"

"Go Tridoron!" commanded Mr. Belt as Midnight Shaodw and Funky Spike tires began to shoot their respective attacks. The Shurikens targeted at the Spider-Type while the spikes made contact with the Bat-Type as both were frozen up in the air. Max Flare's wheel began to ignite in flames as Tridoron became enveloped in fire as Drive targeted at the two Roidmudes and then smashed them!

Tridoron landed on the ground. "Now it's muscle head's turn!" Drive said turning around and ran over the Roidmude Cores destroying them.

* * *

><p><strong>Lydian Music Academy<strong>

"Miku-chan!" Hibiki Tachibana cried out, smiling happily at her friend as she glomped her.

"H-Hibiki! What's gotten into you?" Miku asked as she looked at her friend. Hibiki let her go and pulled out two tickets.

"Ta-da~! I got us two tickets to see the Zwei Wing next week!" the light brown haired girl happily said obviously excited and a big fan of said band.

"E-Eh?" Miku gaped as she took one of the tickets in her hands. "How were you able to get them? I thought all of them were already sold out?"

"There was a hot line competition going on, so I entered and won. Of course it's still going on but who cares? I got out tickets!" Hibiki waved the ticket around like an un-responsible child just holding it up in the air. "Oh! You're coming with me, right?"

"W-Well…" Miku cocked her head away from her friend as she simply smiled at her. However there was a hint that she caught her weariness and decided throw in the sparkly puppy dog eyes on the side. Letting out a defeated sigh, Miku simply nodded her head. "Alright, I'll go.

"Yay!" Hibiki cheered and was about to hug the girl. Before she even could everything suddenly started to slow down, the two caught notice of this and saw that the other girls were slowing down. "Ah! It's…"

"Destiny Shift!?" stated Miku.

Both girls were wondering what could have caused this, then suddenly they spotted a robotic purple monster that just appeared in front of the school.

"I hear this place is known for its talent and music. Perhaps one of you fine ladies will be a fit to my perfection." said the Iron Roidmude looking to see if anyone of the girls from the Academy would make a perfect fit. Fortunately, he spotted two which happened to be both Hibiki and Miku. "Ah, you two look lively. Mind coming with me?"

"Hey douchebag!" the Iron Roidmude gasped and turned to see Drive leaning against Tridoron with arms crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Division Base<strong>

Genjuro sat in his station as he was thinking about that armored race car warrior who was able to destroy the Noise without using a Relic. It shouldn't be possible since ordinary weapons no matter how advanced aren't able to destroy the Noise, heck if they were somehow powered by some nuclear power or perhaps by some toxic radiation then those weapons might be able to do some damage, but risks are too high. Yet, somehow, that guy was able to do it by using a suit of armor that must be powered by some type of other source that's very much different from a Relic.

"Commander!" the red haired man was broke out of thought as one of his subordinates had just called out to him. He looked over to see Aoi Tomosato, a blue haired woman with matching eyes wearing a blue suit looking up at him.

"What is it, Tomosato?" he asked.

"We're getting readings of a Destiny Shift happening above the school!" she said.

"What!?" he uttered in shock as the alarms went off.

Sakuya Fujitaka a man with light greenish hair and matching eyes typed the keyboards and then turned to Genjuro. "We're bringing up the monitor right now!"

Genjuro looked up to see some kind of purple mechanical monster about to go after two female students, but then was stopped by the same red armored race car man.

"It's him again!" he gestured to the armor man as everyone watched.

* * *

><p><strong>With Drive<strong>

"Did you forget? I'm still your opponent here! So before you get to those girls, you're going have deal with me first, understand!" Drive cracked his neck and started to proceed towards the Iron Roidmude.

"Why you!?" the Iron Roidmude charged towards Drive as the two engaged in combat.

Drive threw a fist at the Iron Roidmude as he blocked it with his forearm making him pull back. Even though he put everything he had into that punch, he can feel the pain on his hand due to this guy's newfound powered up armor. Oh well, that just means he needs to hit harder than he usually does and is going to enjoy it!

The Iron Roidmude swung his arm at Drive who ducked down and punched his gut five times before setting himself back up and kicked his chest, making him step back. Drive quickly ducked down and went for the Roidmude's legs, grabbed them by arms literally hugging them before lifting him up in the air, and then smashed him on the ground.

"I thought you were supposed to be stronger now?" mocked Drive and the Iron Roidemude went back up on its feet and started extend its arms at Drive. The race car warrior sensed the attacks coming and simply moved his body to the sides not even moving from his spot. Rolling to the ground, Drive stood behind the Roidmude who quickly turned around and extend his arms out for another punch. He missed and Drive cracked his neck.

"I'll make to crack that neck of yours!" growled the Iron Roidmude before Drive pulled the lever thrice.

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive cracked his neck and then became a blur as he was in front of the Roidmude who was caught off guard by this. Before it could react, Drive began to throw speeding punches at him before knocking him back. The purple Roidmude stood back on its feet and placed its arms up as the metal gauntlets on its hands started to act as hammer fist.

Preparing himself, Drive charged in but was in for a surprise as the Roidmude blocked his punch and then hit him back but even harder than it was before. Punching him multiple times the Iron Roidmude sent Drive rolling on the ground.

"Tch. A lot stronger than he was before but that's okay, I know who's perfect for this job." Drive commented as a police siren was heard as Justice Hunter was seen driving to Drive, and then landed on his hand. " Alright then Hunter, let's go for a ride." Placing Hunter on the Shift Brace, Drive pulled the lever.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**JUSTICE HUNTER!"**

Hunter's wheel attached on Drive's chest as it red and matched perfectly with Drive's armor. Once attached, Drive carried metal jail cell-cage in his hand that is dubbed as the Justice Cage.

Drive examined his new weapon and saw the Roidmude coming at him. Using the cage to block his heavy attack, Drive quickly figure out how it was used. "Duh, I just hit people with it!" Drive slammed Justice Cage at the Roidmude over and over again causing a lot of damage as he managed to push him back. Drive reared his arm back and threw Justice Cage over the Iron Roidmude's head , twisted the key and pulled the lever thrice.

"**HU-HU-HUNTER!"**

Justice Hunter spun around the Roidmude's head and rained cage poles around him, and then it grew over five times its size and made a complete cage over him. Once trapped inside the Iron Roidmude tried to bust out but got electrocuted as a result.

"As much as I would like to see you trapped in that it's time to say goodbye!" Drive pushed the button on the Shift Brace.

"**THE FINISHER!"**

Drive pulled the lever once.

"**FULL THROTTLE-HUNTER!"**

Tire projections manifested themselves in front of Drive as he positioned himself as the tires on both his sides smashed into him. Drive began to speed towards the other tires that made him go towards two other tires that were positioned upwards as he was now in the air, now traveling through other tires and going in a full circle, Drive reared his fist back and let out a battle cry as he extend his fist to the Iron Roidmude once the cage dissembled itself allowing him to deliver the final blow.

Drive turned and simply looked at the Roidmude and can see the steam coming out of its body, extending out a hand towards him as he spoke. "It can't be…that you're a…Kamen Rider?"

"Kamen Rider?" questioned Drive before the Iron Roidmude exploded. Ignoring what the Roidmude said about this 'Kamen Rider' thing or whatever Drive looked down at Mr. Belt. "I say we're getting off to a pretty good start, wouldn't you say?"

"Thank you, Madoka. I ask you once again, will you help us fight the Roidmude. There are 108 in total." Drive and Mr. Belt watched the Roidmude Core explode. "Actually 103 since we already destroyed some."

"We sure did." Drive said before going back to Tridoron.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Division Base<strong>

Genjuro watched as "Kamen Rider" which the monster called it began to walk to his car and then soon took off. The alarm went off once the Destiny Shift was over. Everyone simply looked at each other before all eyes were on him. Honestly, he couldn't give any comments to question who he is.

* * *

><p><strong>With Heart and Brain<strong>

Heart and Brain were on their way to meet their new friend until they sensed that the Destiny Shift was going end. Reverting back into their human forms to hide their appearance and blend in with the humans, Brain and Heart looked at each other.

"Looks like we'll never get to meet our new friend after all." said Heart his tone sounding as though he already knew this was going to happen.

"Preposterous! He was a powerful and versatile Roidmude! How can anyone defeat him?" Brain questioned trying to wrap his mind on how anyone let alone a human can defeat a Roidmude.

"Someone does come to mind." Heart knowingly said.

Both hear the sound of a motorcycle engine and turned to see a purple motorcycle with a black skull on it. The rider himself wore all purple along with a skull ring on the right index finger, he soon removed his helmet revealing him to a young man around nineteen years old reaching twenty with messy black hair.

"Chase has arrived."

"Who is my target?" the young man dubbed as Chase asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Investigation Unit<strong>

"Will you get the hell out of this room already!? And go to your damn unit!" Madoka yelled at Gen who was trying to write his report about today's case.

"Quite brat, I'm trying to do a report here!" Gen yelled.

"I don't care just leave already, you delusional bastard!"

The two growled at each other as they were about to go at it before Rinna jumped in and hugged Madoka from behind. "Aww, don't be like that Madoka-chan! After all, Gen-san did help us with this case after all. Also, aren't you interested in that fighter who appeared Lydian earlier to take care of those monsters?"

Madoka growled as he lightly pushed her off him as Kyuu joined her and talked about wanting to see pictures of the guy who appeared earlier. The different colored eyed teen lightly snorted not liking the fact that his alter ego is starting to become famous now. Well…not that he really cares just as long as it's not him in person.

"Ah, this team is just as doomed as I thought." Jun said before taking out his phone. "I should update my lucky color for next week. OH!" The chief yelled making everyone look at him. It seems like he just remembered something important. "Everyone, I have an important announcement!"

"Again?" asked Madoka sounding irritated. If this is going to something stupid he might just leave the room this time.

Jun walked over to his desk and took out a large poster of two girls; one with long red hair and the other with long blue hair. "Everyone, as a job well done of our first case being solved, I decided to treat us all to go see Zwei Wing!"

"EHHH!?" everyone save for Madoka yelled in surprise.

"Kyuu-chan and I won tickets, enough for all of us on an online competition. So we're all going to Zwei Wing concert next week!"

Everyone simply gapped at their chief as Madok just stood up from the table and walked out of the room.

"_Yup, a total waste of my time. And it was useless too."_ he thought continuing to walk down the hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone there goes the second chapter, hope all of you liked it and yes…third will be where everyone goes to the concert! Wonder what'll happen? Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! <strong>

**I know this is too early for me to say but Merry Christmas, hope all of you have a nice holiday!**

**Peace!**


End file.
